I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by wackochica
Summary: Cute Chlexy Christmas fic (complete).


Title: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause  
  
Author: Robyn  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: This little story is in response to a challenge over at Naughty- Seduction.net. Dunno if it's all that great... I'll let you decide.   
  
Challenge: Christmas fic - Lex and Chloe married and have a 5yr old daughter - a kid at the pre-school tells her there is no Santa - Lex dresses up like Santa so she will believe again - Must have her seeing Mommy kissing Santa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe stepped into the mansion's cozy living room and made her way over to the couch, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor as she went along. With unlady-like grace, she plopped down on the sofa and sighed, the day's work taking its toll on her. She checked her watch, noting that any minute now, Emma would be home from preschool. As if on cue, her little five-year- old came running into the room, dropping her Dora backpack by the door.  
  
"Momma," the child exclaimed, flinging herself onto the couch and into her mother's waiting arms. Chloe wiped away the tears from her daughter's eyes and cheeks and sat her in her lap.  
  
"What's wrong, Em?"  
  
"Johnny told me that Santa isn't real. Why would he say that Santa isn't real, momma?"  
  
Chloe sighed and tucked a strand of golden hair behind Emma's ear. "Johnny is a mean little boy who tells you these things with the soul purpose of upsetting you. Don't listen to him, okay?"  
  
Emma sniffled and looked up at Chloe with tear filled eyes. "You wouldn't lie to me about Santa, would you mommy?"  
  
Chloe was saved from answering that by the arrival of her husband. He discarded his briefcase beside his daughter's backpack and made his way over to the couch.  
  
"What'd I miss," he asked as he planted a kiss on each of his girls' foreheads.  
  
"Is Santa real, daddy," Emma asked, ignoring his first question.  
  
"Of course he is, sweetie. In fact," he paused, taking her into his arms and grabbing Chloe's hand, "he told me personally that he'd be paying you a special visit today, seeing as it's Christmas Eve."  
  
"Really," his daughter exclaimed, jumping out of his arms and onto the floor. "Thank you, daddy! I'll be in my room!"  
  
She ran out of the living room and both laughed at their daughter's enthusiasm. Chloe turned to Lex and smiled, already seeing the wheels turning in his head. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Oh. nothing." He kissed her passionately on the lips before getting up, smirking. "Well, I've got work to do."  
  
"I'll bet you do."  
  
He winked at her before quickly setting out to get ready. to work, of course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe and Emma walked into Lex's upstairs office with their hot chocolates, heading straight to the bookshelf.  
  
"So what'll it be tonight? A little Charles Dickens? Mark Twain?"  
  
Emma giggled, shuffling around in her bear slippers. "No mommy. The Foot Book is good."  
  
"As you wish." Chloe grabbed a thin book off the shelf and both turned toward the doorway. The sight before them made Emma gasp in surprise and Chloe struggle to hold in her laughter, for her daughter's sake. Oh, if only she had a camera. There Lex stood, decked out in a red Santa suit, complete with the red hat and white beard. He'd even stuffed a pillow into the suit to serve as the big belly.  
  
He made his way over to them, hand to belly, and chuckled merrily. "Is your name Emma," he asked in a deep voice.  
  
Emma was planted to the spot, unable to move, or speak, or blink. Chloe softly nudged her on the back, smiling at her to step forward.  
  
"Yes sir, it is."  
  
"You can call me Santa. Come here," he replied, sitting down in a chair and opening his arms to her. Chloe took her hot chocolate from her as Emma slowly made her way to him, sitting softly onto his lap.  
  
"So you are real."  
  
"Absolutely. So, what do you want for Christmas, sweetie?"  
  
"Um." she looked contemplative for a second before happiness shown in her eyes. "I want a little brother."  
  
Somewhere else in the room, Chloe choked a little on her beverage. Santa noticed this and smirked under his beard, but kept his full attention on the little girl in his lap. "Okay, but you'll have to wait a while before he gets here. I've got to put the order through and everything."  
  
Emma laughed, as did Chloe. "Thank you Santa!" She lunged herself at him, kissing him on the cheek, before running out of the room. "I'm going to go tell daddy!"  
  
"You do that," Chloe called back, smiling as she shook her head. She turned to Santa and noticed the playful gleam in his eyes. She decided to play along. She walked over and sat in his lap.  
  
"And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to go the same route as Emma did."  
  
"You want a little brother, too?"  
  
She smacked his arm and laughed. "Santa, be nice. No, I want a baby. Whaddya say, Santa baby?" She trailed her finger down his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. He groaned.  
  
"Mrs. Clause won't be pleased, but okay." He dug in his pocket and pulled something out, holding it above their heads. She kept her eyes connected with his, already knowing it was mistletoe. She kissed him deeply, but soon broke into laughter. He pulled back.  
  
"Something funny?"  
  
She struggled to breathe. "The. your beard. It's strange."  
  
"I'll bet." Just outside the door, Emma looked on as the two kissed again. She smiled, thankful to have such loving parents that they'd go through all this to make her feel better. She walked to her room, sad that Santa really wasn't real, but laughing at the image of her father in that Santa suit.  
  
Lex sighed as Chloe got up, grabbed the book and the two hot chocolates, and looked down at him lovingly.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have a date already planned for tonight." She held up the book. "Gonna read about feet."  
  
He got up and pulled the beard down. "Allow me," he replied in his normal voice. He grabbed the book and headed upstairs to get changed and to read his daughter and bedtime story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emma snuggled into her dad's arms as she began to doze off.  
  
"Thank you, daddy."  
  
"For what," he asked sleepily.  
  
"For dressing up as Santa."  
  
"Mmm, Santa was here?"  
  
She nodded. "You weren't Santa?"  
  
He chuckled. "Mm mm. Nope, sweetie. Go to sleep. Santa won't stop by to drop of your presents if you're awake."  
  
Her eyes flew shut and she was just starting to fall asleep when she felt a kiss being pressed to her forehead. Her eyes opened and she smiled.  
  
"Santa."  
  
"Shh," he whispered, placing a finger on his lips to silence her. He patted her head once before walking towards the door, throwing a smile and wink over his shoulder before he disappeared from view. Emma settled into her father's arms, knowing she would have some story to tell him tomorrow morning about a certain kiss that involved her mom and Santa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe watched Santa exit her daughter's room and smiled at him as he made his way towards her.  
  
"Nice get-up, Santa," she snarked, pulling off his hat and beard. She leaned back against the wall. "Thank you, Clark."  
  
Clark smiled and nodded. "Don't thank me. Thank Mr. Clause over there." He nodded towards the door he'd just exited and walked down the stairs. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas," Chloe called back as she made her way to Emma's room.  
  
I"Someday we'll tell her. But not today."/I  
  
She leaned against the doorframe and watched Lex and Emma sleep. 


End file.
